carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
.4: Clash of the Pickups
.4: Clash of The Pickups ('''alternatively known as Clash of The Pickups (A Fight for Vengeance)) 'is a third series of Chapter IV and the first season of Clash of the Pickups. Vengeance Overview 1: Mitsubishi vs. Toyota: The Beginning (Released: Dec. 16, 2015) Strad is preparing for his homecoming after of his successful mission to defend the Mitsubishi Underground Base (MUB) against the living creatures. When he finally arrived at his town, Montero told that his family is executed by the unknown Toyota member. Strad quickly ran to his house to confirm it until he saw his father stabbed by multiple knives through its head while his mother is crushed by large blocks. He asks Montero why he let do this to his family, Montero explains that no one knows about this but someone saw that the killer is a Toyota member. Strad hugs his father and he angrily warns the Toyota, "You all gonna pay for this.." until the screen shuts. 5 years later, Strad is now the current Mitsubishi Leader in his town. He also reworked and redesigned Montero after the train accident. Strad prepares for his plans to colonized and destroy completely the Toyota Main Base as his vengeance to his family. Montero refused to Strad's plans but Strad forced him to join or else he will be executed since Montero is now owned by Strad. While preparing to attack the Toyota Intl. Base, Montero saw Fortuner looking around. He tries to go and meet him but Strad caught him. When they are now all prepared, Strad starts smashing the wall to create a way to attack. Fortuner quickly sends his allies to defend including Hilux. In the end, the Toyota is fallen and their base is completely destoyed. Strad finally contented with his vengeance but he think it is not enough. Until they leave the base destroyed. Suddenly, Strad encounters something. 2: Mitsubishi vs. Toyota: The Aftermath (Released: Dec. 16, 2015) Hilux is one of Fortuner's apprentice to manage and defend the Toyota Intl. Base but the Mitsubishi attacks the base due to Strad's Vengeance. In the battle, Hilux seen fighting against the Mitsubishi allies but the numbers of Toyota members is falling because they did not know what Mitsubishi can do against them. Fortuner is fighting against the other Mitsubishi allies while Hilux is fighting against Strad but in the end, Strad takes advantages knocking down Hilux brutally. Hilux tries to stand but Strad stops him and reminds that he did this because his family killed by the unknown Toyota member. Strad warns him before he knocks Hilux down completely. Hilux woke up in the aftermath of the war. Wherein, their base is destroyed and thousands of their allies permanently deceased. He hears a loud noise expecting that Strad returns and executed him completely but luckily he got pulled by Fortuner in a safe place. Fortuner predicts that Strad is got away and he also thinks that he is the reason why Mitsubishi colonized them but Hilux reveals himself that he is the serial killer of Strad's family because he thought that they are the suspects behind their mission. Fortuner understands but deep inside he is literally pissed off. So he gunpoint through his head and apologized because he betrayed and destroyed the Toyota. Fortuner saw the helicopter coming towards to him So he run away to the base safely leaving Hilux and his base. The helicopter stops and dropped a "Z0Electromagnetic Bomb" creating a massive explosion and destruction in Toyota Intl. Base. In the end, Hilux's brother HLX arrives but he is late to save their base. HLX explores the damage and the destruction occurred in their base until he saw the corpse of his brother. He cries and apologized. HLX thinks that Strad is the reason behind this Before HLX leaves the base he says "There is no time to waste. Vengeance is mine, Strad". 3: Navara's Sudden Death (Released: Dec. 19, 2015) Going back in DieRanged: The Vengeful One, Navara seen falling down after being a gunshot by Eco-S through the connecting shadows. He tries to stand but the damage is taken him out resulting his death. While the DieRanged is in Eco-S' attention, STX appears behind him and check if he can escape against the DieRanged. Since Navara is truly damage and in any seconds he will temporarily deceased, STX uses his remaining blink to move away from the DieRanged. Navara is loosing his powers turning him to a normal. STX reminds him that no matter what happened he will be safe and staying alive. He hears a noise wherein Explorer is brutalizing Eco-S along with his remnants. When they are watching to Eco-S' execution, Navara thanked STX for his concerns before he fade away. STX quickly runs after of it. Until he saw Land Cruiser walking towards to them but luckily Land Cruiser did not noticed them. STX saw a blood in Land Cruiser's cross hammer thinking that he killed someone. While carrying Navara, STX discovered Nitro's body completely obliterated. He wants to take Nitro's body but he is already carrying Navara. Finally, STX reached their hideout he prepares his built-in recovering machine to recover Navara easily. In the end, STX successfully recovered Navara wherein Navara introduced the "Clash of the Pickups" right after. He told STX to stay here because this is the war the he is waiting for. STX accepts and he says that he better be safe now and don't let his shadows spread out because this is the reason of his death. Navara proceeds to enter the clash. 4: Eco-ndentified Situation (Released: Dec.19, 2015) After Explorer executes Eco-S, Land Cruiser helps Ranger but Ranger is completely damaged and he is literally in pain. Land Cruiser tells him that he need to go the hospital. Ranger agrees but he can't move so Land Cruiser carried him. When they arrived at CTC gate since this is the only nearest city that has a hospital. Land Cruiser stops for a seconds and he remembers that he is formerly known as "Cruiser-X" a leader of The Exzylum so he changed himself into "Prado". Land Cruiser & Ranger enters as they met the guardian of the gate, Trail-B. Land Cruiser asks for a help quickly so Trail-B calls to the hospital when they are all on their way to the hospital, Slaught-X is entering but he was conscious who was sent to the hospital. He asked Trail-B and Trail-B says that it was Ranger. Slaught-X angrily runs towards to the hospital. Ranger awakes and he is still thinking that they got set up again. Until Slaught-X rams the door and shouts to Ranger that why is he doing here and he accused that Ranger is the reason why Eco-S died. He told him to get out in the CTC or else he will be executed. Before Ranger leaves he reminds Slaught-X that "After all of this what have done to you, This is what will give to me? Imputations? You better watch out for your words because i can all bring it back to you" . Land Cruiser escorts him to leave. When they are outside the CTC, Ranger says that the Doomsdeath is behind the death of Eco-S and the execution by Explorer. He is sure that there is something gonna be expected all about this soon. Until they saw a helicopter coming towards to the CTC. In Never Rest 4: Rupture, Ranger told his brother Raptor that he is going to have a battle without him because this is the chance for his vengeance against Navara. Raptor approves and he say that he will gonna stay and wait for his respond if he needs his help. Ranger quickly runs to the middle of nowhere wherein he saw Navara standing and waiting to them. 5: Chevrol-death (Released: Dec. 20, 2015) Colorado is standing in front of his village before he leaves for a special mission in Chevrolet Intl. Base.He promised that he will back immediately. Colorado is on the way to their base to starts his mission but he hears a loud noise behind. He quickly runs to check what is it until he saw his village completely destroyed only takes a minute before he leave. Colorado cries a lot and apologized about letting it all happened. He saw the attackers leaving throughout in his village until it reveals the it was the Explorer's remnants. Explorer appears right after to them. Colorado angrily shouts that they will all gonna pay for this and runs to stop them. Explorer saw Colorado but before he leaves he told Colorado that is the reason behind this. He let Explorer leaves because he knows who is the one behind by destroying his village. He returns to the base to get his mission and also to starts his another mission. "Hunt Ranger". 6: Mitsubishi vs. Toyota: The Finale (Released: Dec. 20, 2015) Back in Dark N' Weapons, D-Max, Alterra, CR-V & City enters the destroyed base of Toyota. D-Max stil believing that Fortuner is still alive with this. Suddenly, a helicopter coming towards to the base they want to find out who was it until the helicopter deploys a "Z0Electromagnetic bomb" D-Max shouts to get out on this base immediately. Alterra, CR-V & City have been seperated to D-Max until the bomb explodes destroying the base completely. D-Max awakes outside the base due to the explosion impact, his body is absolutely damaged. He tries to locate Alterra, CR-V & City but the fog of the explosion blocking his sight. D-Max found Montero's desperado and he surprised that he is alive but when he looks beside he saw Strad looking at him, Navara appears on the middle of nowhere, HLX walking behind Strad's Path, Colorado appears in front of Navara and Ranger is refueling his powers to start the clash. D-Max stands and face Strad eye-to-eye. The camera quickly turns to Navara's face and he states "The Clash is about to start, this is a fight for vengeance". Plot Synopsis Strad, HLX, Navara, Ranger, Colorado & D-Max are all looking on each other. Before the clash begins, Navara announces that this clash would be a chance to fight for a vengeance. Strad asks Navara that he is sure for this and he literally want this. Finally, the clash begins wherein HLX & Strad start to initiate but when they are about to clash, Colorado unexpectedly appears resulting his death and a "First blood" due to the impacts of HLX' strenghtened attack & Strad's iron fist. HLX & Strad both surprised to Colorado.Although, they had no intentions to him but HLX thinks that he deserved to die for. Navara is fighting against Ranger and D-Max they helped each other to defeat Navara until Strad rushed in to D-Max and skilled "Azure Strike" smashing D-Max completely on the ground. HLX quickly go to Strad and skilled "Dislocating Impacts 2.0" creating an impacts both sides making Strad completely stunned. Ranger seen thrown away after Navara creates an "Mark of Oblivion" (any person will step inside will be thrown and after 30 seconds Navara channels for a 5 seconds creating a beam that can permanently executed any person will be hit) to protect him from danger. HLX faces Navara but when he tries to attack. Navara impales him from his body to prevent HLX hitting him with a sudden impacts. HLX tries to hit but he was completely impaled resulting his death. Navara reminds HLX that he is facing the darkness. Meanwhile, Ranger stands but he is absolutely damaged even D-Max too but luckily he survives in Strad's "Azure Strike". Strad seen crawling in the middle of nowhere but without knowing Navara is channeling his Oblivion Beam in that direction. Strad saw Navara so he panicked and tries to dodge it D-Max catches Strad's feet before he dodged it. Strad don't know what to do when the beam strikes D-Max let him escape. Afterwards, Ranger initiates Navara and knocking it down temporarily. Navara quickly vanished to escape from death. The Clash is finally over after Navara escapes, Strad asks D-Max "Why did you save me?" wherein he is conscious because he is supposed to be die in Navara's beam but D-Max choose to stay him alive. D-Max says that he need a reason why he destroyed the Toyota Intl. Base. Strad replies that one of the Toyota murdered his family without a reason and he asked that why is he concerned in Toyota since he is a Isuzu member. D-Max answered that the one leading on Toyota was their Weaponary Force member. Ranger told D-Max that he need to go to find Everest & Land Cruiser. D-Max has no choice to let him because Ranger is being disgraced right now in CTC after Slaught-X proving that Ranger is can never be trusted anymore. When D-Max & Strad leaving the camera flips in a unknown Volkswagen assassin appears and states "They are literally forget the Volkswagen though, Well this is the time to show them.". Pickup Details Deaths * atleast 20 Toyota allies * atleast 20 Mitsubishi allies * Hilux * Colorado * Nitro ''(Flashback) * Eco-S (Flashback) Trivia * First & last appearance of Hilux * First & last appearance of Colorado * First appearance of StraD * First & last appearance of HLX * First appearance of Amarok. * This series refers to Top Gear Philippines' Pickup Wars article. * It is confirmed that Montero have been reworked & recreated by his bestfriend Strad after the train accident. * Fortuner reappears on this series after being absent due to his position in Toyota Intl. Base. * The Vengeance Overview states what are the reason of their vengeance and how will they enter to the Pickup Wars. * Fortuner is the reason why HLX is having vengeance against Strad. * In Navara's part, It is the aftermath of DieRanged: The Vengeful One. * In Colorado's part, It is revealed that Explorer accused Ranger that he is the reason why they destroy Colorado's village. * In the ending D-Max part, It is the beginning of The Clash or The Pickup Wars. * Colorado is the shortest role in this series. * Navara escapes in the clash making the battle is over since he is the one behind the clash. * Strad reveals in this series that Montero is still alive to D-Max. * It is confirmed that there would be a second installment of Clash of the Pickups. Promotional Material Posters Strad.jpg|COTP Strad Teaser HLux.jpg|COTP HLX/Hilux Teaser Colorad.jpg|COTP Colorad Teaser NVR3.jpg|COTP Navara Teaser 1Ranger.jpg|COTP Ranger Teaser D-Max.jpg|COTP D-Max Teaser